World 4
World 4-1: ジャム島攻略作戦 Battle of Jam Island | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 310 | code = ジャム島攻略作戦 (Jam Island Capture Tactics) | text = 西方作戦の第一弾として、ジャム島攻略作戦を展開せよ！ (対潜警戒を厳とせよ) As the first step of the Western strategy, carry out an operation to capture Jam Island! (Take Anti-Submarine Precautions) }} Stage Guide *B, G and H are submarine nodes. *2 or more DD: E -> F. Otherwise random. * Take at least one DD or CL equipped with ASW weapons. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 4-2: カレー洋制圧戦 Curry Ocean Pacification | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 320 | code = カレー洋制圧戦 (Curry Ocean Takeover Battle) | text = カレー洋の制圧作戦を行う。 採掘地域を確保しつつ、カレー半島水域の敵艦隊を無力化せよ！ We are undertaking operations to control the Curry Ocean. Secure the mines and incapacitate the enemy fleet! }} Stage Guide *Node B drops 20% of your remaining fuel in the fleet without radar (電探). *Node C and F are submarines nodes. *You will get sent from node A to E if you have two or more Destroyers in your fleet. Otherwise, the compass is random. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 4-3: リランカ島空襲 Bombing of Ri Lanka | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 330 | code = リランカ島空襲 (Ri Lanka Air Raid) | text = 空母を伴った艦隊を編成し、リランカ島の敵母港に展開する敵艦隊を叩け！ Form an air fleet to destroy the enemy home port of Ri Lanka! }} Stage Guide *D, F and K are submarine nodes with mostly or only submarines. *Node G always has a single submarine accompanying the enemy fleet. *Boss Node I may have a single submarine. (2 out of 3 possible combinations) *Branching rules (according to the Kancolle Wiki): **Having 2 or more DDs will always direct you to node A, which has BBs. 1 or less directs you to F or J. **Having 2 or more CAs (not CAV) will direct you from F->G, otherwise you will not be able to go from F->G. **Having 1 or more CAV/AV will direct you from J->K, otherwise you will be directed from J->F. **Having 1 or more CAV/AV will direct you from B->D. **Having 2 CAs has high chances to direct you from B->F. This is useful when trying to complete Quest B26. **Any other setup not listed here will result in random zig-zags. *4-3 is a great place for DD/CL grinding and farming submarine kills, since there are 3 SS nodes (D,F and K): **Put your DD/CL as flagship and give her all ASW equipment to ensure that she can get MVP at every SS node. Note: Flagship will not always get MVP due to BB/CVL/CLT in your fleet and varying enemy composition patterns. **A fleet with 0-1 DD, and 0-1 CA will almost always let you reach two SS nodes (F->K or F->D). **Example fleet compositions: ***Flagship leveling: 1 DD/CL + 1 BB + 2 CVL + 1 CLT + 1 SS ***Submarine farming: 1 CV + 1 BB + 1 CLT + 2 CL + 1 DD ***Variety farming: 1DD + 2CL + 1BB + 1CA +1CVL/CV **When starting, you may also get to Node J before moving to Node F. If RNG brings you to Node J, use Line Ahead formation, allowing your BB/CVL/CLT to kill enemy's BB/CAs or disable their CV as soon as possible. Defensive formations are almost useless. **When you hit the two SS nodes, use Line Abreast formation to maximize your damage on the enemy submarines. CVL can also help with ASW. Getting MVP in these 2 nodes allow your flagship to stay sparkling all the time, and you can farm non-stop as long as you can provide ship for other positions. End the sortie after the two SS nodes. *It is possible to farm the Bauxite node with fleets of at least 2 DD and at least 1 CAV or AV. You will always go A->B->D, but going E or G will be random. Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 4-4: カスガダマ沖海戦 Battle of Casgadama | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 340 | code = カスガダマ沖海戦 (Casgadama Island Naval Battle) | text = カレー洋西方の敵哨戒線を突破、カスガダマ島沖へ侵攻し、敵東方艦隊の中枢部隊を撃滅せよ！ Break through the enemy picket line in the Western Curry Ocean and destroy the core of the enemy fleet off the coast of Casgadama! }} Stage Guide * Recommended fleet composition: 2DD/1CAV/2BB/1CV , 2DD/1CAV/1BB/2CV *F and I are Submarine Nodes. Also there is a Submarine in the boss's evolved fleet. *2 DDs are needed to go from node A to node F. 1 CA/CAV is needed to go from Node F to Node G. This is the easiest way to the boss (A-F-G-H) **If you don't have a CA or CAV, bringing CV and BB might lead you to Node G from Node I. However, the chances are slim. If you're going from Node F or C to Node G, then at least 1 CA/CAV is mandatory. *G to H (boss) or J is random. *This will be your first map outside of extra operations where simply defeating the boss node is not enough to 'defeat' the map. You must kill the flagship boss around FOUR times before being allowed to pass. Keep in mind that the boss node changes at 25% of the map health (i.e. after SINKING the boss 3 times), usually to a 'stronger' form. **The boss meter does NOT regenerate. ** To unlock World 5 you need to defeat the boss of World 3 too. Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 4-5: 【Extra Operation】 カレー洋リランカ島沖 Curry Ocean Ri-Lanka Island | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = ? | exp = variable | code = 深海東洋艦隊漸減作戦(Operation "Diminish the Oriental Abyssal Fleet") | text = 我が艦隊により大打撃を受けた敵東洋艦隊がリランカ島の港湾に再集結しつつある。遊撃部隊を編成し、敵増援を撃滅せよ！ The Oriental enemy forces have received a major blow by our fleet and are currently regathering at the Ri-Lanka Island harbour. Organise a military raid unit and destroy the enemy reinforcements! }} Stage Guide * IMPORTANT: 5-1 MUST be cleared in order to unlock this map. * Clearing this map gives you 1 medal & 180 ranking points. Like the other Extra Operations, it resets at the start of every month and then can be cleared again. * By selecting the southern path (Node E), you'll only enter 2 battles before the boss, but you will have to endure a Night Battle followed by a battle with the Light Cruiser Demon, Hellcat Wos, And a Flagship Ru Kai. * Node F is a Submarine Node. * The boss is an Installation Type. It is strongly recommended to equip Type 3 Shells or Wurfgerät 42s on participating ships when applicable. ** Carriers cannot target the boss if any Dive bombers are equipped. However, this may be preferable as they are forced to attack/sink something else, increasing the chance that your BBs and CAs target the boss instead of another ship. ** It is possible to bring a SS as bait against the boss. However this will sacrifice your fleet's firepower in wiping out the escort before finishing the flagship off. * The boss flagship must be sunk 5 times in order to clear this map. After the first 4 kills the boss node will change to the final form. * The boss does not revert to her original form after clearing this map, but will revert back at the start of a new month. Recommended Compositions: *'B-C-F-J-M' : 2 BB 1 CV 3 CA(V); 1 BB 2 CV 3 CA(V); 2 BBV 2 CAV 1 CA CV; 3 CA(V) 3 CV **If using 1 CV, it may be necessary to equip all 4 slots with fighters, and/or bring BBVs and CAVs with Zuiuns equipped in order to achieve air superiority at the boss. However with the use of Aircraft Proficiency system, 3 regular fighters + 1 bombers can work too. ** Bringing a Zuiun-equipped ship will also help with avoiding a loss at submarine Node F. *'B-C-F-H-M or B-E-H-M' : 3 BB(V) + 2 CV + 1 CA / 4BB(V) + 2CV / 5BB(V) + 1CV / 4BB(V) + 1CV + 1SS **A more expensive alternative, but provides better chances of killing the boss, especially in its final form. **H-node may contain 2 Flagship Ru-Kai battleships. However they are not especially dangerous, due to being in diamond formation. ** Bringing a Zuiun-equipped ship will help with avoiding a loss at submarine Node F. ** If using only 1 CV, it is recommended to equip it with 3 Reppuu or Shiden Kai 2 in Double Chevron proficiency, also bringing BBVs equipped with at least 1 Zuiun Model 12 on each to help you obtain Air Superiority in node H. ** A SS decoy can be used on the boss' final form as she'll be forced to attack the SS in the day. The downside is that the pre-boss nodes have potential to bring your Submarine down to Heavy Damage if the enemy DD/CLs aren't taken care of immediately. If available, giving the Submarine two copies of high evasion Engines and a Repair Team is recommended. Sparkling also recommended. ** Yamato-class battleships are a viable option on this map considering the high firepower and defenses of the preboss and boss, but not required. Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List Nodes And Enemy Encounters As per wikiwiki, we are now recruiting data of enemy compo in 4-5 from teitoku whose hq level are of 60-80 especially for those compo that wikiwiki have not record any data within this hq level range or those compo that have never seen before. Please post down to the comment area (with your hq level and node letter). And if someone see a report like this in comment area, you can help post that to wikiwiki to help data analysis. Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops Links Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List